Belleza Caprichosa
by kiyohime blaze
Summary: A las afueras de Tokio, existe una mansión que sirve a los vocaloids como casa y centro de trabajo, ellos pueden ensayar y crear música ahí. Todos viven juntos, son a su manera muy unidos y se quieren mucho. Hoy,una nueva chica se unirá al grupo y todos,especialmente Rin la esperan con mucha emoción, la recién llegada conocerá poco a poco a todos pero… solo una captará su atención.
1. Presentando a la Princesa

_Un fic corto (espero) sobre los chicos de Vocaloid pero especialmente dedicado a mi amada Lily, ¡Dios! como la amo... en fin, ¿la trama? no existe, estoy improvisando pero... espero que todo resulte bien, ah por cierto, la pareja oficial de la historia son Luka y Miku-chan, es solo que... no me las imagino con nadie más, ellas son... almas gemelas, no existe nadie más en el mundo ni en todos los mundos, universos, ni galaxias que las complementen como ellas lo hacen mutuamente... (suspiro) en fin, comencemos._

_**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen... pero con gustito me robaba a Lily-chan... si bien... todos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y empresas._

* * *

Cap. I

**"Presentando a la Princesa"**

La mansión de los vocaloids estaba animada esa tarde, la llegada de una nueva compañera se había anunciado. Era simplemente fascinante que alguien se uniera al grupo y la pequeña Rin estaba más que dispuesta a mostrarle a su nueva "hermanita" cada rincón de la casa-estudio. Tal era su entrega por ayudarla a adaptarse lo más pronto posible, que se encargó con la ayuda forzada de su gemelo, de organizar una pequeña fiesta. La sala de la casa estaba alegremente adornada con globos y serpentinas, un pastel 'mil hojas' de dos pisos completamente de chocolate y con el nombre "Lily" grabado en él con crema blanca estaba sobre una mesa al centro del lugar.

-Estoy tan emocionada, hace tiempo que nadie nuevo llegaba. Me pregunto cómo será Lily-chan. Ya quiero que llegue. Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle, seguro que se sentirá sola y no sabrá cómo reaccionar pero, yo me haré cargo de ella a partir de hoy.

-No creo que seas quien para guiar a nadie Rin.

-¡Cállate Len! Yo seré su hermana mayor, eso es suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa? Por qué discuten ahora.

A los rubios se unió un joven alto de cabello violeta que sostenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita envuelta en un plateado y adornado papel y rodeada por un moño morado que dejaba caer dos ligeras tiras rizadas como parte de su extensión.

-Ah, Gaku-nii. ¿Lo sabías?, hoy llega Lily-chan.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Incluso me levante temprano, para terminar con los pendientes del día. ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí. Un enorme pastel espera por ella, no debe tardar en llegar, me pregunto dónde están todos.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo vi a Kaito en la nevería de enfrente.

-Y yo vi a Luka-chan con Miku-chan y Meiko, la estaban arrastrando hacía algún lugar fuera de la mansión- Dijo Gakupo, seguido de un suspiro- las envidio, yo también quisiera estar cerca de Luka-chan.

-Oye Gap, si tanto te gusta Luka-nee, por qué no la invitas a ¿Salir?-preguntó el rubio

-Por qué seguro lo muele a golpes antes de poder siquiera acercarse a ella.

A la escena se unía una vez más otro compañero solo un poco más bajo que Gap, era Kaito, el peli azul del grupo quien como cada día, había salido a buscar su paleta de hielo, esta vez de vainilla y que sostenía justo ahora con la mano derecha.

-Es cierto, Luka-onee jamás deja que nadie la toque. Incluso Miku-chan tiene miedo de acercársele mucho-Comentó la pequeña Kagamine.

-Sí, pero Miku-chan no se acerca a ella porque los nervios no la dejan-Afirmó su gemelo.

-¿Nervios?-El chico de la paleta no entendió aquella frase-¿De qué hablas?

Todos miraron al peli azul con sorpresa evidente en sus rostros.

-Kaito-Nii, ¿será posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?- cuestionó la rubia.

-¿De qué?-La chica suspiró resignada, tal distracción era digna del chico después de todo-Nii, Miku-chan está enamorada de Luka-onee.

Aquellas palabras fueron lumbre en la deliciosa paleta de Kaito, que obedeciendo a la lógica reacción a tal sensación, la dejó caer mientras el mismo buscaba algo en donde colocar su notablemente afectada humanidad. Que Miku estuviera enamorada de la peli rosa no era sorpresa para nadie pero, esta chico tenía una bien consolidada fama de distraído y daba la casualidad de que ni siquiera se imaginaba que tal cosa podría estar pasando bajo el mismo techo que compartía con las chicas.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es, por eso es que a ti ni siquiera te mira Nii – Dijo la pequeña, quien tomo asiento también por primera vez en un rato- Desde que Luka-nee llegó, a Miku-chan se le ve más sonriente, más alegre y porque no, más bonita si es que eso puede ser – prosiguió – Aunque Luka-nee no le hace caso – finalizó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? Miku-chan es hermosa, como puede rechazarla.

El joven se levantó una vez más al saber que la oji azul no era correspondida por aquella a la que amaba.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Luka-nee.

-Pero – Intervino el gemelo – Yo creo que Luka-nee siente lo mismo por Miku-chan.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestionó Kaito.

-Ya sabes. Aunque nuestra querida Miku no siempre se anima a acercarse a ella, cuando lo hace, Luka-nee deja que haga con ella lo que quiera, y todos sabemos, que eso no pasa con cualquiera. Solo hay que ver a Gaku, apenas se acerca a ella y sale volando por la ventana, víctima de los golpes tremendos que le acomoda – El chico sonrió en tono burlesco.

-¿Entonces ya no tengo oportunidad de estar con mi querida Miku-chan?

-Jamás la tuviste – sentenció sin compasión Len.

Kaito se derrumbó completamente en el sillón más largo de la sala, luego se encogió y se recostó en él mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada. La paleta que antes tirara y que acababa de levantar fue olvidada en un vaso desechable que casualmente estaba sobre la mesa frente a él. Los gemelos tan solo se miraron, el peli azul había perseguido el sueño de conquistar a la Diva desde que la conoció pero, los chicos sabían que eso sería muy difícil de lograr. Tan solo vieron que lo difícil se volvía imposible cuando Luka llegó, cuando Miku la vio por vez primera. Si el amor a primera vista existía, entonces la joven había cedido ante él porque, aquel día, la fría oji azul se convertiría en la persona más importante para ella, la única a la que querría a su lado como algo más que una compañera de trabajo, la única de la que anhelaba conquistar su amor…

De pronto, algo más era notado, el ambiente, algo en él lucía gélido. La sensación era abrumadora, Rin se aferró al brazo de su hermano intentando encontrar al igual que él con la mirada, la causa de tal frío.

-¡Gaku-nii! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué tienes?

-Len, olvidaste que él estaba aquí y te pusiste a exponer los sentimientos de Luka-onee por Miku-chan.

-Ah, Gaku, perdóname, me deje llevar, es solo que…

En un rincón del lugar, el peli morado, se encontraba en cuclillas rodeando con los brazos sus piernas, totalmente ido de la realidad y con un aura tremendamente helada rodeándole. Las palabras del gemelo hacían eco en su interior y es que ese chico al igual que Miku, anhelaba profundamente el amor de la peli rosa, solo que a diferencia de ella como bien mencionaba Len, sus intentos de acercársele siempre eran fallidos. Al final, esa chica era una reina imposible de conquistar. Tener su amor siempre sería un sueño irrealizable pero, igual era doloroso saber que la mascota del grupo si tenía posibilidad.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo.

-SÍ. Igual a Kaito-Nii.

Una vez de acuerdo, los rubios se alejaron un poco de aquella penosa escena y mientras esperaban a la nueva, se sirvieron un poco de leche fría. El silencio cubrió el espacio y ellos tan solo se limitaron a tomar el líquido. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Rin habló.

-Yo creo que debería secuestrarla y soltarla hasta que admita que también la quiere.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Miku-chan. Nada logrará esperando, así que solo debe secuestrarla.

La recién comenzada conversación de los gemelos se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Miku y Meiko.

-Hola chicos. Cómo va todo por aquí.

-Chicas, por fin llegan, ya no tarda en llegar Lily-chan. Tenemos que darle una cálida bienvenida, eh, ¿Dónde está Luka-onee?

-Ah, ella dijo que volvería a su cuarto, que vendría hasta que Lily-chan esté aquí, ya saben que no le gusta esperar.

-Sí, ya veo.

-Pero de verdad estás emocionada ¿no es así? Rin-chan.

-Así es Meiko-nee, ya no puedo esperar más a que entre por esa puerta mi nueva hermanita.

-Hermanita ¿eh? Bien, veremos cómo se da todo a partir de ahora. La verdad es que te quedó muy bonito todo Rin-chan, te has esforzado mucho ¿verdad? – Meiko se acercó a la joven gemela para acariciar su cabeza en muestra de afecto.

-Meiko-nee, yo también me he esforzado – Dijo Len intentando llamar la atención de la castaña.

-Cierto Len, te has portado como todo un caballero ayudando a Rin-chan.

Rin tan solo se limitó a mirar con molestia a su hermano, cierto era que le había ayudado pero, también lo era que en todo el proceso no había parado de quejarse, sin embargo optó por no hablar más, la emoción la tenía completamente dominada y no quería arruinar el momento que estaba a punto de acontecer.

-Lily-chan está tardando mucho.

-Te equivocas pequeña Rin, quedan 5 minutos para las 4, no te desesperes, ella debe estar por llegar. Mejor preparémonos todos. ¡Kaito! ¡Gakupo! No sé qué les pasa y sinceramente no me interesa saberlo pero, se levantan ahora mismo y vienen para acá.

Los aludidos atendieron el llamado y aunque un poco idos aún, se acercaron a los demás. Todos los miraron pero no prestaron demasiada atención, las recién llegadas no se interesaron en investigar que tenían, los conocían bien y daban por hecho que lo que fuera que los hubiera puesto así, ya se les pasaría. La peli aqua iba a tomar asiento pero la mirada de Kaito la hizo girar a mirarlo una vez más, casi podía ver el borde de sus párpados albergando futuras lágrimas, su aspecto tampoco era el mejor, jamás había sido precisamente atractivo a sus ojos pero, justo en ese momento definitivamente no era él mismo y algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir una involuntaria culpa.

-Pero qué…

La oportunidad de esta vez sí informarse sobre la situación se vio perdida ante la llegada de alguien más, todos sin excepción se giraron hacía la puerta que se giraba a espaldas de una hermosa joven rubia. La hora había llegado y ante los chicos estaba ella, la protagonista de la fiesta y nueva compañera de los vocaloids, de cabello elegantemente largo, alta, delgada de piel delicadamente blanca, ojos celestes y de una personalidad y belleza arrolladoras. Su atuendo la hacía lucir adorable, un saco negro cubría la piel que exponía la ombliguera blanca que llevaba puesta, el invierno casi llegaba y el clima era frío a pesar de no ser tan tarde aún, su cuello era cubierto por una larga bufanda blanca que dejaba caer su extenso largo por la espalda de la chica, una mini falda negra y mallas negras de licra arriba de las rodillas complementaban su atuendo, botas negras largas calzaban sus pies. Su cabello lo sostenía una delgada diadema negra con una azulada flor a la derecha, la hacían lucir realmente joven y adorable pese a su altura. Nadie sabía quién era pero, podían adivinarlo, Lily, la nueva integrante del grupo.

-¡Kya! Es ella, llegó por fin.

Rin se apresuró a llegar hasta la alta rubia, quería abrazarla, mostrarle su afecto, integrarla al grupo… pero nada logró. Apenas estuvo a medio metro de ella, la chica la evitó caminando hacia los demás pero sin la más mínima intención de acercarse a ninguno. Llegó hasta el pastel y lo miró fijamente, sonrió con altivez al ver su nombre y tomando un cuchillo y un plato transparente que se encontraban junto al postre, partió una rebanada y se la sirvió, luego tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comerlo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-Así que ustedes son mis sempai.

Meiko que había ido en busca de Rin, animándola luego de lo sucedido fue quien habló.

-Nosotros nos consideramos hermanos, a partir de ahora eres para nosotros nuestra pequeña hermana.

-Jaja, pequeña hermana dices – rió burlesca Lily.

-Así es, una muy traviesa por lo que veo.

-Sí, soy _muy_ traviesa jaja.

-Ah, yo soy Rin, yo seré tu hermana mayor y…

-Jaja, hermana mayor dices – carcajeó esta vez la rubia – Imposible, con el tamaño que tienes no puedes considerarte mi hermana mayor, de hecho, nadie aquí puede.

La actitud altanera de Lily alertó a los demás, la verdad es que no se habían puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que la nueva los rechazaría.

-Rin-chan se esforzó mucho en hacerte esta fiesta y en comprar el pastel que felizmente estas comiendo, deberías ser más agradecida Lily-chan.

La mirada de la aludida se enfocó en aquella que le hablaba esta vez.

-Y tú. ¿Quién eres?

Miku la miró con determinación, si algo no toleraba era que alguno de sus compañeros fuera dañado en la forma que fuera, ni siquiera por ellos mismos.

-Miku. Hatsune Miku.

Lily por primera vez desde que llegaba se mostró interesada en alguien, su mirada mostraba sorpresa y diversión.

-Valla, valla, así que tú eres Miku, me preguntaba cómo sería la más famosa de los vocaloids. Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza el imaginarte, temía idealizarte, aunque supongo que estas bien… solo eso.

Miku tan solo guardó la compostura, la recién llegada estaba resultando todo un reto pero, que más daba, al final solo era una niña y… un nuevo miembro de la familia, bien podría tolerarla.

-En realidad no me importa mucho cumplir con tus expectativas pero si me gustaría que fueras más amable con los aquí presentes, llegas, tomas sin más el pastel que si bien está aquí para celebrarte a ti, hubiera sido ideal que te presentaras primero.

-Ese pastel decía mi nombre así que asumí que era mío, siendo ese el caso no veo porque no puedo comerlo.

-La pequeña Rin se esforzó mucho para organizarte una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, antes que nada, deberías agradecerle – Intervino Meiko.

Los presentes tan solo se limitaron a mirar, el ambiente se había puesto tenso, ninguno juzgaba la personalidad de la pequeña princesa pero, Rin comenzaba a deprimirse, intervenir podría tal vez arreglar algo pero, de ser lo contrario la fiesta se vendría abajo sin más.

-¿Agradecer? ¿Por qué? Jamás le pedí que lo hiciera. Además, cosas como estas son muy infantiles, de ninguna manera quiero participar.

La pequeña ignoró a todos y buscó asiento en uno de los sillones al lado, felizmente ensartó el cubierto en el pastel y lo comió sin preocuparse de nada. Todos la miraron tensos y Rin tan solo se aferró al brazo de Meiko. Gak y Kaito se acercaron a ella tocando cada uno de sus hombros como muestra de apoyo. La oji azul se decidió a encarar a la chica pero Len se le adelanto, si algo no iba a tolerar era que se burlaran de su preciada hermana.

-¡Tú! ¿Quién te has creído para burlarte de mi hermana? ¡Te levantas ahora mismo y te disculpas con ella!

La escena se veía completamente modificada ante tal imposición, nadie podía juzgar al chico por reaccionar así pero, tampoco era esa la idea de "fiesta" que se habían imaginado

-¿Quién te has creído TU para hablarme así?

-Yo soy el hermano de Rin y no te voy a…

La cosa pintaba mal pero, el rubio se vio forzado a callar ante el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Solemnes y elegantes pasos alertaron a los chicos de la llegada de su último miembro.

-Hay no, lo que me faltaba, una molestia más. No me digan, es la que falta de ustedes ¿no?

-¡De Luka-chan no hablas así! – Reclamó Miku.

-¿Luka-chan? No me digas que también es una mocosa – Se burló Lily de espaldas a la entrada.

-No creo ser una mocosa… En ningún aspecto.

Una voz fría pero hermosa, congelaron a la chica, su respiración se cortó por un momento, una extraña emoción la recorrió y fue inevitable desear encontrarse con la mirada de la dueña de semejante voz. Luego de abandonar el plato que sostenía donde antes se sentara, se giró lentamente hacía su objetivo mientras sostenía su pecho como si temiera por su músculo cardiaco que latía agitado y sin compasión. Una sola frase había logrado descolocarla completamente, aunque el mérito en sí no era de la frase o las palabras… sino de la voz.

Luego de un tan eternos segundos, al fin se vio de frente ante la mirada de una chica más alta aún que ella, de una larga y hermosa cabellera rosada y de unos preciosísimos ojos azules que tan solo la miraban sin emoción aparente. Tal aura, tal personalidad, tal actitud y tal aspecto eran… perfectos, sensuales, delirantes y tremendamente atrayentes…

-Asumo que tú eres la nueva.

-A-así es… - Lily intentó formar alguna palabra pero los nervios y la emoción la estaban rebasando – Soy… Lily.

-¿Lily? – Dijo la peli rosa con sorpresa apenas perceptible en su reacción.

-Sí. Significa gran belleza. Se puede traducir como Lirio, que dependiendo del color, puede adoptar nuevos significados. Cuando es amarillo, como mi cabello, significa tierna amistad – Al terminar de decir esto, tomo las manos de Luka entre las de ella – Cuando es azul… como mis pupilas, significa belleza caprichosa – continuo mirándola directamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos – pero cuando es blanco como mi piel, significa… - Antes de continuar hablando, la joven se impulsó hacía Megurine-chan alcanzando el borde izquierdo de sus labios y besándolos corta pero intensamente.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar, Luka era intocable para todos sin excepción y esa niña simplemente iba y la besaba sin remordimientos. Una penetrante mirada azul amenazaba con fulminarla, pero ida en su propia emoción, era imposible que lo notara.

-Significa… - prosiguió al retirarse pero aún sin soltar sus manos - _No me olvides –_ Esta vez y sin perder el ritmo, se aferró a los brazos de la inmutable señorita Luka – A partir de hoy y hasta el fin de los tiempos, estaré a tu cuidado… Luka onee-chan…

* * *

_No se que opinar, aún estoy hilando el destino de mis personajes, bueno, mis No Personajes. La verdad es que estaba perdiendo el rumbo de mi otra historia así que mejor me distraje con otra cosa... no quiero arruinar la trama. Aún tengo que terminar un dibujo para entregar en unas horas y... solo estoy leyendo manga, será mejor que esfuerce un poco más... comienzo a temer por mi futuro... _


	2. En la guerra y en el amor

_Bien, esto debería ser un one shot por lo continuo de la trama pero, por alguna razón lo estoy fragmentando, como sea agradezco a todos quienes leen y a quienes comentaron, pensaba abarcar mucho más en este episodio pero, estoy en exámenes y si me espero, me tomará otros 15 días así que opté por subir lo que llevo para hacerles saber que no me he olvidado de mi historia, en fin, espero que disfruten de él cap. 2._

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen pero me encantan._

* * *

**Cap. II**

"**En la guerra y en el amor…"**

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

La furiosa líder de los Vocaloids intervino al fin, empujo a la rubia y se impuso posesivamente al lado de la peli rosa.

-¿De nuevo ustedes? Solo quiero conocer mejor a Luka Onee-chan.

-Pues ella no te quiere conocer así que por que no vas a otro sitio.

Luka Miró a la peli azul y luego al resto de sus compañeros, la atmósfera era ajena a lo que había esperado.

-¿Qué pasa? Creía que la fiesta era para esta chica.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, solo Len se atrevió a hablar.

-Rin se esforzó mucho para recibirla y esta chica simplemente la ignoró, además desde que llegó ha sido completamente insolente, incluso con Meiko-nee y Miku-chan.

-Luka onee-chan – Lily se impuso al ataque - estos chicos también han sido muy groseros conmigo, tú lo viste.

-¡Tú comenzaste! – Alegó Len

-Eso es mentira yo solo…

-¡Ya basta! A mí no me importa quién comenzó, ni me interesa intervenir, pero si me hicieron venir a una fiesta de bienvenida. ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida habrá!

La voz autoritaria de Luka trajo el orden una vez más a la mansión. La fiesta se llevó a cabo pero la tensión no desapareció. Luego de una hora, la peli rosa no telero más la situación, no tenía precisamente deberes que atender pero, cualquier cosa le apetecía más que estar en ese lugar. Desde la presentación _tan_ efusiva de Lily para con ella, Miku no le había quitado la vista de encima, lo que es más, a vista de todos los presentes, un aura asesina la rodeaba, dos veces intentó servir algo de jugo en vasos desechables que Meiko le había acercado, y a los tres los destrozó a causa de la recién llegada. Primero, cuando gentilmente la jovencita ordenó un mechón rosa detrás del oído de Megurine-chan. Luego, cuando en medio de lo que parecía ser una fluida plática tomó su mano y la acercó a su rostro logrando con ello una caricia de Luka. Y por último, cuando de un momento a otro se lanzó a sus brazos quedando sus rostros relativamente cerca.

Ahora simplemente estaban sentadas, una cerca de la otra mientras Miku estaba en el extremo opuesto a ellas. La chica de personalidad fría por supuesto notó la mirada de Miku, incluso fue víctima de un horrible escalofrío a causa ello pero simplemente no podía encontrar el momento para alejarse de ahí además de que tener a su _hermanita _sujetando su brazo tan firmemente no le estaba ayudando mucho.

-¿No deberías hacer algo al respecto?

Meiko que estaba en el mismo sofá que Miku se acercó a susurrarle aquellas palabras. La oji azul abandonó finalmente su posición intimidante solo para mirar con decepción a la castaña.

-¿Qué podría hacer?

-No lo sé, ir hasta donde ellas, separarlas y gritar algo como, ¡Aléjate de Luka-chan! Ella me pertenece – dijo la castaña con un tono sarcástico -También podrías reprender a Luka-chan por permitir que alguien más sea tan cariñosa con ella.

Miku se sonrojó inevitablemente, claramente no podía hacer eso.

-Yo no tengo derecho de reprocharle nada – dijo con un dejo de tristeza – ella y yo no… somos nada.

Ante tales palabras Meiko soltó una carcajada que atrajo hacia ella la mirada de los presentes, después de un momento se calmó y miró una vez más a la peli azul – Miku-chan, si nunca tomas el valor de confesarle lo que sientes por ella, eso no cambiará. Si uno siente algo por alguien, ha de decírselo… o si no no lo entenderá.

-Pero… - la oji azul miró con sorpresa a la joven, pero antes de poder responder, una voz se lo impidió.

- Bien, parece que la fiesta acabó y como no parece que nada valla a pasar ahora… yo me retiro.

Luka por fin se decidía a abandonar el lugar. Miku miró con ansiedad como se levantaba, se alegró al ver que se alejaba de Lily pero un nudo en su estómago la mantuvo en aquel sillón en el que se encontraba y es que la chica a su lado, la codeo en cuanto Luka anunció que se retiraba, alentándola a seguirla y hablarle de lo que sentía. La peli azul desde luego deseaba hacerlo, deseo decírselo desde hace algún tiempo, llevaban apenas dos años de conocerse pero la verdad es que le había gustado desde el momento mismo en que la conoció, le agradaba sobre manera su actitud tan distante y misteriosa al mismo tiempo, jamás ofrecía ayuda por voluntad propia pero nunca se la negaba a nadie, era muy a su manera, amable y gentil, además, su voz era simplemente hermosa, tan profunda y sensual… ella había vivido desde siempre con la música como su única pasión, todo su amor se reducía a ella, eso claro, hasta que la peli rosa llegó a su vida, desde entonces, un nuevo deseo albergó en ella, conquistar su corazón algún día, era solo que la fecha de ese día, dependía totalmente de ella y resultaba que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos, pero es que el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le robaba el aliento, la intimidaba su carisma y ni que decir de mantener una conversación coherente, siempre terminaba perdiendo la compostura, y tan nerviosa… que al final siempre terminaba huyendo. Otra cosa que le preocupaba y que la detenía, era la respuesta que obtendría luego de confesar sus sentimientos, es decir, podría rechazarla y estaría bien… no, no estaría nada bien, Miku lloraría, se deprimiría, se encerraría en su cuarto seguramente por días y días, haría muchas cosas para intentar superar su dolor y… aun así no lo lograría… Pero… ¿y si sí la aceptaba? ¿Si por alguna extraña razón, si por cosas del destino y todo eso, Luka-chan la aceptaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Porque… estaba segura, sus piernas se doblarían de la impresión, su voz ahora sí que la abandonaría por completo, su corazón se dispararía en latidos horrorosamente rápidos que destrozarían por completo su pecho y… ¿y si la besara? No, eso definitivamente la mataría, porque de la emoción seguramente se olvidaría de respirar, su sangre iría a dar completamente a su rostro y el sonrojo le provocaría un doloroso colapso por la velocidad en que su corazón bombearía la roja sustancia, por eso y solo por eso, confesarse no era para nada una buena idea.

-Ah, Luka onee-chan, ¿puedo ir contigo? – La pequeña princesa arrogante jugó su siguiente carta – me gustaría conocer mi nuevo hogar y… me gustaría que tu fueras mi guía.

Miku se indignó por la situación, resultaba que ella ni siquiera se planteaba el hablar con Luka abiertamente, pero la joven novata ya había recorrido con ella una amplia distancia, ahora la tomaba del brazo con toda la confianza del mundo y ella, no le decía nada, lo que es más, aceptaba su propuesta.

-Bien… supongo que no tengo problema en ayudarte con eso – mirando a su alrededor y a cada uno de sus compañeros, la peli rosa siguió hablando - además… no parece que nadie más esté dispuesto.

La alta oji azul terminó dándose cuenta que el grupo completo estaba tenso y por supuesto, noto que todos los chicos estaban enfadados con Lily, lo que no entendía muy bien era la razón de tal cosa.

-Pues… vamos.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, solo había algo que de hecho quería hacer, soltó el brazo de su sempai y se dirigió hacia la pequeña anfitriona del fallido evento, se paró frente a ella aún con esa aura de arrogancia que comenzaba a caracterizarla y empuntó una ceja mientras sonreía lo que alertó a los demás que estaban seguros haría otra más de la suyas, sin embargo, en cuanto Rin se topó con su mirada con cierta confusión, Lily sorprendió a todos una vez más.

-Gracias.

Miku y Meiko se miraron entre sí, ya no les hubiera extrañado que una más de sus majaderías pero que diera las gracias mientras sonreía tan genuinamente les perecía raro.

-Creo que si podría llevarme bien contigo.

Luego de decir eso, la kohai de los chicos miró a Len y le dedico una mirada cargada de molestia y un infantil gruñido para posteriormente retirarse con Luka, ante la confusión de todos y de la propia Luka que cada vez entendía menos que era lo que pasaba, pero era fácil interpretar sus acciones, si a causa de la fiesta que Rin organizó, Lily pudo conocer a Luka, entonces claro que se lo agradecería, si, igual iba a conocerla seguramente pero, sin todos reunido ahí a su llegada, tal vez le hubiera tomado una eternidad hablar con ella, como sea, ella sabía cuándo actuar y como, así que simplemente hizo lo que le pareció lo correcto justo ahora, cierto, no era la chica más humilde y respetuosa pero sabía de modales y quería demostrarlo.

-Parece que tu Luka le encantó.

Meiko que supo interpretar sabiamente ese "gracias" quiso intentar un travieso juego con la peli azul.

-Sin duda alguna – dijo la joven apoyando el argumento de la castaña con cierto recelo.

-¿No crees que se ven lindas juntas?

Miku resintió tales palabras al punto de casi asesinar a su amiga con la mirada.

-Hay, no me mires así Miku-chi. Hay que aceptar que esa niña sabe hacer las cosas, Luka le gustó y no perdió el tiempo en miedos e inseguridades – Meiko sabía que esa palabras no eran para nada gentiles para la estrella del grupo pero, si no la provocaba ahora, entonces la recién llegada le ganaría la partida – Es más Miku-chan, si Luka-chan cae en el encantamiento que acaba de ser lanzado hacia ella, deberás aceptarlo. Tú te negaste a intentarlo así que…

Antes de poder concluir y tal como lo planeó, Miku salió en busca de Luka y Lily, cierto, no había hecho las cosas bien desde el principio, sus miedos la superaron y lo sentía en el alma pero… no se iba a rendir, y por supuesto que no se la iba a dejar a Lily, ni a ella ni a nadie, Luka era suya y punto.

-Eso es pequeña Miku, corre a defender lo tuyo.

La peli azul corrió pero al salir de la sala ya no pudo ubicar a las chicas, intuyó que habrían ido hacia el estudio así que se dirigió al pasillo que daba a él, en cuanto llegó pudo distinguirlas a lo lejos, en efecto, Luka le estaba mostrando los diversos espacios con los que contaban para hacer música en la mansión. Antes de llegar hasta a ellas, llevó su mano hasta su corazón, estaba inquieta, estaba nerviosa, todo el coraje que había logrado reunir se desvanecía a una velocidad increíble, podría llegar a ellas pero no podría hacer lo que había planeado, no iba a lograr tomar del brazo a Luka y llevarla lejos de Lily, pero tampoco se iba a echar para atrás, no le iba a dejar el camino libre a la pequeña arrogante.

-¡Luka-chan!

El primer paso se había realizado correctamente, llamar la atención de su amada, por supuesto aunado a ello, enfurecer a su compañera que estaba haciéndose del horrible hábito a ojos de Miku de colgarse del brazo de la peli rosa.

-Hatsune-chan, ¿necesitas algo?

Miku miró a su objetivo, se conocían desde hace algún tiempo ya pero, nunca la había llamado por su nombre, aunque tampoco se lo había pedido o permitido, en todo caso, ahora, necesitaba continuar la partida.

-No, pero pensé en ayudarte a mostrarle a Lily-chan la mansión, ¿te molesta?

Luka miró a Miku con intriga en su mirada, en el tiempo que llevaban juntas, ella jamás le había hablado tan fluidamente, de hecho era raro que hablaran sin importar la situación o el día, llegó a pensar que la joven mascota del grupo no la quería para nada pero… entonces lo pensó, que podría ser todo lo contrario, pero jamás se interesó verdaderamente en investigar a fondo.

-No, para nada, será más divertido para ella si más gente se une, Lily-chan, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿Lily-chan? Solo habían hablado durante poco más de una hora y ya usaba un honorífico tan cariñoso, no, es que esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control, Miku supo en ese mismo instante que si no actuaba pronto, toda esperanza dejaría de existir para ella.

-Veo que ya la llamas por su nombre – Aun así, le resultó imposible ocultar sus celos – parece que se llevan bien ¿no es así?

-_Muy_ bien – recalcó Lily aferrándose todavía más a la peli rosa – De hecho yo preferiría seguir únicamente con Luka onee-chan pero… ya que ella te ha aceptado, supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar también.

-¿Luka onee-chan? – Miku tuvo que hacer maravillas con la poca paciencia que le quedaba - Creí que habías dicho que a nadie considerabas digno como hermano.

-Eso fue antes de conocer a Luka onee-chan.

-Pues tal vez ahora sea ella la que no pueda considerarte su pequeña hermana.

-Bueno… si ese es el caso… no me importaría ser algo más para ella.

Evadiendo la impotencia que la había apresado desde que Lily y Luka se encontraran, Miku corrió también a alcanzar el otro brazo de su chica y con un ágil movimiento, la separó de su "hermanita" e ignorando el puchero que esta hizo molesta, la arrastró por los pasillos de su hogar y lugar de trabajo, dejando atrás a la rubia y con la mirada penetrante de Luka sobre ella. Si la otra chica estaba dispuesta a pelear por el amor de su amor, entonces no había duda, ella también pelearía.

Lily de algún modo intuía que la actitud tan sofocante de la Peli azul eran celos disfrazados de serenidad y diplomacia… muy mal ejecutadas por cierto, aunque la entendía, si era por Luka, incluso ella podría correr hasta donde estuviera, fingiendo lo que fuera necesario para evitar que alguien más se la llevara, sin embargo, si esto era una declaración de guerra, ella no perdería… definitivamente conquistaría el corazón de esa chica… al costo que fuera…

.

.

.

La mitad de la mansión había sido recorrida ya por las tres vocaloids pero, a diferencia de las más bajas que simplemente se habían encargado de arrastrarla todo el tiempo, Luka solo deseaba concluir con eso, un ligero dolor en sus brazos comenzaba a molestarla y la verdad no veía el propósito de estar ahí, esas chicas se la habían pasado intercambiando agresivos comentarios tan elocuentes como raros, a su parecer el propósito principal de estar ahí se había perdido pero, era igual, ninguna de las dos iba a dejarla ir y entre más rápido se resignara, mejor.

-Luka onee-chan, estoy un poco cansada, porque no mejor vamos a tomar algo… solas

Tal propuesta era para Miku un punto más en su contra, pero es que esa niña siempre se le adelantaba sin importar que.

-No creo que Luka-chan tenga tiempo para ir a no sé dónde contigo.

Lily rodeo la cintura de Luka y se recostó atrevidamente sobre su pecho ante la mirada atónita de la peli azul – Pues yo creo que si lo tiene, ¿no es así Luka… – remarcó su nombre con seguridad – onee-chan?

La pequeña rubia concluyó con sensualidad a la vez que la peli rosa se sonrojaba discretamente, al menos para Lily porque en cuanto la peli-aqua notó qué su amor se había sonrojado ante la rubia, los celos brotaron por enésima vez, por supuesto, no se dejaría superar por la histeria, solo tenía que recordar sus propias palabras "Luka-chan y ella, no eran nada"

-"Pues lo seremos"

Haciendo uso de toda su voluntad, respiró hondo y se calmó. Cuando retomaron su camino, dejó que ellas se adelantaran y al ser dejada atrás, un nuevo plan fue puesto en marcha. Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y mandó un mensaje de texto, en cuanto verificó que el mensaje había sido enviado, corrió para alcanzar a las chicas, no podría ser bueno dejarlas solas por mucho tiempo.

.

.

Al otro lado de la mansión y ya en su habitación, Meiko buscaba su celular que llevaba 20 segundos sonando. Hecho abajo las tantas y tantas cosas que tenía en su cama, removió algunos papeles de su escritorio, reviso los cajones de su buró pero simplemente no era posible ubicar el lugar de donde venía el sonido. Como último intento removió salvajemente las cobijas de su cama y al fin lo encontró, en el proceso, el móvil salió volando hasta la puerta del cuarto, la castaña se apresuró a levantarlo y revisó la pantalla, era Miku y por lo que pudo leer estaba en apuros.

- ´Necesito tu ayuda´ – la joven leyó el mensaje y una divertida sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro – Así que por fin vas a hacerlo mi querida Miku-chan… esforcémonos entonces, jaja…

.

.

Ya en una etapa final del recorrido, las tres chicas llegaron al patio central de la mansión, había en él una mesa con varias sillas así que las tres ocuparon una cada una. Descansar un poco luego de la caminata les vino bien, pero pese a que la mesa le daba sombra una sombrilla, el día era caluroso y todas resintieron eso.

-¿Te apetece un jugo Luka-chan?

Según los cálculos de Miku, si lo que Lily buscaba era complacer a Luka a como diera lugar, después de su propuesta lo más probable era que se ofreciera ella misma a ir por la bebida…

-Me encantaría… gracias Hatsune-chan.

-Yo voy por ella

…Y de hecho lo hizo.

-¿Te gustaría algo en especial?

-¿Qué? Pues… jugo, de naranja. Pero tú no sabrás dónde…

-Confía en mí onee-chan. Traeré tu jugo.

La joven entró de nuevo a la casa y se perdió entre el pasillo por el que antes salieran. Las dos chicas que atrás quedaban, siguieron sus pasos con la mirada hasta que ya no pudieron verla más, Miku confió en que Meiko sabría exactamente qué hacer para entretener a Lily por un muy largo tiempo, al menos el suficiente para que ella pudiera confesar sus sentimientos por Luka.

-¿No crees que es muy entusiasta? Lily-chan.

La voz profunda de la peli rosa trajo a la realidad a la peli azul, amaba su voz desde siempre, pero extrañamente y justo ahora, le parecía irritante que la usara tan cariñosamente para nombrar a la pequeña rubia, claramente, estaba celosa de ella.

-Parece que se llevan bien, usas un honorífico tan cariñoso en ella. "A mí ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre"

-¿Qué? Bueno, eso es porque…

La extraña conversación recién iniciada se vio interrumpida por ciertos gritos que venían de la entrada de la mansión, las dos reconocieron la voz y se apresuraron a subir a la terraza por los escalones del patio para ver lo que pasaba. Tal como lo imaginaron se trataba de Lily que estaba siendo arrastrada por Meiko hasta sus carro, lo que provocaba que esta gritara oponiéndose a ir con ella, sin embargo, cada miembro del grupo había pasado por eso antes y sabían que una vez ella te elegía como su acompañante para ir de compras, visitar la ciudad o simplemente dar un paseo en auto… ya no tenías salvación.

-La atrapó – dijo Luka con cierta pena.

-Sí, ella… lo hizo.

Miku ocultó de su compañera la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó sin remedio en su rostro, el plan se había cumplido perfectamente "haz lo que sea para alejarla un momento de ustedes" durante el recorrido que dieran antes se las había arreglado para comunicarse con su ingeniosa amiga sin que las chicas lo notaran "iremos al patio central, me encargaré de que entre a la casa sola" Miku no sabía exactamente lo que haría Meiko pero, le estaba confiando completamente a ella, su futuro junto a Luka, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Ahora y tal como se planeó, estaban solas, estaban juntas, pero pensar en eso solo hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan, sin embargo, lo sabía, no tendría otra oportunidad así en la vida, era ahora… o nunca.

De espaldas a su mejor rival, la peli aqua presionó los puños en un intento desesperado por encontrar el valor que necesitaba, suspiró con fuerza y se giró con una velocidad impresionante, estaba lista, hoy, le diría a Luka lo que sentía por ella.

-Luka chan… yo…

.

.

.

-Bájame.

-¿Qué? No, será divertido, ya verás.

-Bájame.

-Lily-chan, solo quiero que me acompañes a la ciudad, aprovecharemos para que te la muestre, te gustará, de verdad.

-Le pediré a Luka onee-chan que me traiga. Bájame.

-¿Luka? Por qué ella, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Venga Lily-chan, solo relájate.

-Bájame de una vez.

-No lo haré.

Meiko fue muy convincente en esa última frase, no estaba dispuesta a liberarla, pasara lo que pasara.

-Bien.

Claro que algo como eso no iba a detener a la hermosa princesa rebelde que era la pequeña Lily que con gran astucia, se puso de pie en el asiento del copiloto del auto deportivo de la castaña en donde fue obligada a subir sin previo aviso, una vez controló su equilibrio, usó sus manos para sostenerse de la puerta y prepararse a saltar, Meiko supo en seguida que su "víctima" no estaba bromeando y optó por ceder ante ella antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

-Espera, Lily-chan, voy a estacionar el auto, no vayas a hacer una locura.

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

-Solo… no saltes ¿de acuerdo? Mira, me estoy estacionando, ¿lo ves?

Una vez encontró espacio, la joven más alta detuvo el auto y no fue sino hasta entonces que la rubia se sentó una vez más, sin embargo no se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Eres muy impaciente ¿lo sabes?

-Tú me trajiste aquí a la fuerza, yo estaba con… - De pronto Lily meditó el porqué de la actitud de su sempai – Ah, ya veo, ahora entiendo de que va todo esto… Fue por ella ¿no es así? Esa chica de cabellera azul te pidió que me trajeras aquí.

Su mirada atravesó la conciencia de Meiko que no pudo menos que evadirla.

-De… ¿de qué estás hablando pequeña Lily?

-Fue Miku. Ella te pidió que me alejaras de Luka onee-chan.

Meiko sonrió con descaro ante la insinuación – ¿Y por qué ella haría eso?

-Para quedarse a solas con ella por supuesto.

-¿Y con qué propósito según tú?

-¡No finjas! Tu sabes porque. Ella está enamorada de mi onee-chan.

Lentamente Meiko se giró hacia Lily para toparse con su mirada, luego de algunos segundos mirándola con cierta diversión, cambió de una ligera sonrisa a una estruendosa carcajada. Ante el acto la pequeña rubia frunció el ceño molesta más que confundida, a ella le costaba mucho ser alegre o sonreír siquiera, pero parecía que para la castaña la risa era parte de su vida y sinceramente eso le estaba molestando en demasía.

-Lo siento pequeña Lily, de verdad, es solo que… - la chica intentó calmarse pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien - …eres genial. Notaste en un par de horas lo que se supone Miku se ha propuesto ocultar a toda costa, es decir, no es como que nadie lo supiera o pudiera sospecharlo pero… tu simplemente la descubriste. Dime, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Lily no cambió la mirada de molestia que aún le dedicaba a su sempai, aun así decidió contestar.

-Bien… ella se la pasó mirando todo el tiempo a Luka onee-chan con cierto anhelo. A mí por el contrario, me fulminó con la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que su aspecto me parecía ordinario lucía tan molesta, así que llegue a la conclusión de que era por Luka onee-chan, pero sinceramente me parece lógico, puesto que ella es tan perfecta es obvio que la chica se haya enamorado – la oji azul pausó un momento sus palabras, luego, con gran seriedad continuó –pero lo siento por ella, porque no se la voy a dejar… Así que díselo, no importa los trucos que utilice, no me va a ganar.

-¿Sabes? El amor no es una competencia, bien, los riesgos son los mismos pero… a diferencia de los deportes o los juegos… el esfuerzo o la suerte no rigen la victoria. Es cierto que Miku cometió el error de callar sus sentimientos pero… se ha decidido, ella por fin va a actuar, no puedes juzgar sus acciones.

-¿Te refieres a sus trampas? No lo hago. El amor es guerra ¿no? Solo le estoy haciendo saber a través de ti, que a mí tampoco me va a detener nada… para conquistar el corazón de Megurine Luka…

Con eso dicho la rubia se encaminó por las alejadas calles a las que habían llegado, no tenía idea de donde estaba o de a donde llegaría si simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo fijo pero… algo era seguro, llegaría una vez más hasta le peli rosa, y que más daba si la peli azul iba a luchar por su amor, ella también lo haría… "El amor… es guerra" La propia Miku cantó una y otra vez aquello. Claro que sabría afrontar el significado de esas palabras, claro que no juzgaría las acciones de su superior, al final de cuentas, en la guerra y en el amor… todo se vale.

.

.

.

… Continuará…

* * *

Un enorme Gracias a quienes leen mi fic y uno todavía mayor a… Lucarioks y a quien comento, intentaré subir la otra parte lo más pronto posible… hasta entonces.


	3. La confesión de Miku

_Parece que tardé un poco esta vez, pero, de verdad, el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, como sea, esta parte del fic abarca la confesión de Miku y la respuesta… o no respuesta de Luka-chan. También les aviso que tenemos un invitado muy especial, necesitaba un chico lindo y… solo pude pensar en él, no encaja muy bien debido al cambio de personalidad que alcanzó a sufrir pero, tendrá un poco más de participación en el siguiente capítulo y una mayor en la segunda parte del fic (así es, si todo sale bien, el siguiente capítulo termina el fic pero, el final de hecho dará pauta a una segunda parte, bueno, a mí me lo parece por como lo planee) No diré de quién se trata, solo puedo justificar el que sea él porque, lo adoro. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap. III**_

"_**La confesión de Miku"**_

_** -**_Aquí tienes.

En la mansión de los vocaloids una muy hermosa peli rosa ofrecía un vaso de jugo a su sempai.

-Ah, Ehm… G-Gracias.

La peli azul a su lado lo tomó luego de un intento por contener su disparado ritmo cardiaco… fallando en el proceso, comprensible en cierto modo, esa era la primera vez que visitaba la habitación de su "kohai"… y amor platónico.

-Por nada – ante el tartamudeo de su invitada la alta joven sonrió gentilmente – Esta es la primera vez que visitas mi alcoba ¿no es así?

Aquella pregunta sacó del trance a la mascota de los vocaloids que inevitablemente se perdió en tan encantadora sonrisa.

-Si… yo, esta es la primera vez.

-Bueno, esperemos que no sea la última – Dijo una vez más Luka sonriendo tan bellamente como para robarle un nuevo sonrojo a la pequeña Miku – Y dime, que te gusta, es decir, llevamos algún tiempo juntas ya pero… no se mucho de ti, nunca… nunca hablamos más que lo suficiente.

-"Bien, eso no pasaría si no fueras tan linda, tan genial y… y no estuviera enamorada como loca de ti" Si eso es… penoso.

-Mucho, a mi realmente me gustaría saber más de ti… si fuera posible.

Esta vez el sonrojo de Miku no tuvo piedad, su corazón fue su gran enemigo, ambos confabulados para evidenciar a la chica ante su anfitriona, esto era demasiado, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, luego de que Lily-chan fuera secuestrada por Meiko, Miku estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a la peli rosa, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, la invitación de tomar algo en su recamara surgió "bien, porque no vamos a mi habitación, tengo algunas bebidas ahí, pasemos por algunos hielos a la cocina" ante la propuesta desde luego que se preocupó por los resultados de esa visita pero, igual no podía rechazarla, no luego de esa mirada que le regalara la chica, y ahí estaba al final, sentada con temor a responder con alguna tontería a su amor, intentando controlar su alocado corazón, intentando mantener la conciencia luego de semejantes palabras.

-"¿A Luka-chan le gustaría conocer sobre mí?… eso es… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que yo debería estar confesando mis sentimientos pero… no puedo, es… tan difícil"

Miku sabía que su tiempo tenía un límite, estaba consiente de Meiko no podría controlar a la pequeña admiradora de Luka por mucho tiempo, de hecho, era ahora o nunca, estaba luchando por reprimir sus miedos, por controlar sus ansias de levantarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar pero… la verdad es que su voluntad estaba cediendo al miedo, a las inseguridades. Entonces pasó, su entusiasmo mermó en demasía, el vaso en sus manos tuvo que soportar la presión a la que la peli azul lo sometió. El líquido fue consumido poco a poco por aquellos prodigiosos labios mientras los minutos pasaban en silencio, finalmente el recipiente quedó vacío… igual que su decisión. Llena de frustración, la chica tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con cubrir sus hermosas pupilas, justo ahora se daba cuenta de cuán difícil podía llegar a ser decir, "te amo". Sin más en ella que la rabia por resultar ser una chiquilla atemorizada por sus inseguridades, se puso de pie, la mirada de la segunda chica se centró en ella, esperaba poder alcanzar su amistad ese día pero… ahora le parecía que su bella sempai ni siquiera estaba interesada en intentarlo, la miró levantarse de la cama donde se había permitido sentar, Luka, frente a ella, en un cómodo sillón marrón que fungía como pasivo asiento durante sus secciones nocturnas de lectura, había esperado a que la joven intérprete de "levan polka" iniciara una fluida conversación pero… jamás pasó. A decir verdad Luka no era precisamente una chica de muchas amistades, ni siquiera medianamente social pero… Miku era especial, de hecho todos sus compañeros lo eran y ni que decir de Meiko, podría decirse que lo sabía todo de ella, era algo así como… su mejor amiga, su hermana mayor, su modelo a seguir… al menos como profesional y como persona, no es que hubiera algo mal con ella pero, a veces se sobrepasaba en sus acciones, en fin, de todos estaba segura de conocer por lo menos más de lo esencial pero, con Miku, era lo contrario, no sabía nada… excepto una que otra cosa que había escuchado de la castaña.

-Lo siento Luka-chan yo… no puedo… creo que, es mejor que me valla.

Miku se levantó con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos, lo hizo furiosa consigo misma, ya no pensó más, ya no luchó más, sus miedos… habían ganado.

…

-¡Ah!

…Pero la escena no concluyó para las protagonistas, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, Luka, se lanzó de la nada hacia su compañera, ambas cayeron a la cama, la menor pudo respirar el aroma de la otra, aferrada a su espalda, sintió su corazón detenerse, pudo sentir por vez primera la firmeza de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, una sensación tan extraña como confortante, instintivamente, hundió su cara en el cuello de la peli rosa que quedó completamente sobre ella, afianzó el agarre y se perdió en la emoción del momento, su único deseo fue congelar el tiempo y evitar que aquello terminara.

-La tengo.

La profunda voz de su amiga la sacó del trance de modo salvaje. Pero, ¿qué había pasado? Luka ni en su mejor sueño hubiera hecho algo así solo porque sí. Todo se reducía al momento en que la peli azul se levantó apresurada, sin darse cuenta aplastó la elegante frazada de la cama que a su vez ejerció cierta presión sobre el buró al lado donde alcanzaba a atorarse, sobre este una pequeña pero hermosísima bola de cristal con una pequeña nota musical dentro de ella giró por el mueble, estaba a punto de caer pero la peli rosa lo notó a tiempo, en realidad no tenía planeado arrasar con Miku pero, como ella siguió caminando, se encontraron en el trayecto, la verdadera prioridad de la joven más alta era rescatar su preciado tesoro… y así lo hizo.

-¿Luka-chan?

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si se rompía.

Luka mostró a su visita lo que había rescatado pero apenas se separó del agarre de Miku que tampoco hizo más que ella.

-Eso es…

-El primer regalo que recibí de ti.

La pequeña bola había cambiado un poco ahora debido al movimiento, millones de pequeños trocitos de colores de algún material estaban dispersos en su interior mientras la delicada nota musical, iluminada ahora por una luz artificial interior, giraba en un inconstante ritmo y en direcciones aleatorias.

-¿Recuerdas? Me lo diste la primera vez que lo vimos.

-Si… - la pequeña niña se perdió en sus recuerdos - días antes, cuando Meiko-chan nos informó que una nueva integrante llegaría, me decidí a buscar algo especial para recibirte, entonces no sabía quién eras o que cosa te agradaría pero… estaba segura, encontraría el regalo perfecto para ti… cada día salía a la ciudad con la firme decisión de regresar con el mejor regalo para ti pero… simplemente no encontraba algo adecuado, el tiempo se agotaba y yo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, el último día estuve a punto de rendirme pero, entonces lo vi, el regalo perfecto para ti, esa pequeña bola aunque podría parecer simple a ojos de los demás, yo sentí que era eso lo que tanto estuve buscando y… la compré sin dudarlo, entonces volví a casa y…

-Y nos conocimos.

-Yo olvidé las llaves ese día así que toque el timbre… fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta, yo, tan solo quedé estática.

Miku guardó silencio un momento, acababa de notar lo cerca que estaba de su anfitriona, sin embargo, podía sentir la tremenda calidez que eso le provocaba, hasta hace un momento y por la razón que fuera, había estado abrazada a ella, una sensación como esa jamás había sido experimentada por la chica pero le gustaría repetirla, le gustaría que jamás terminara. Lily se había negado a separarse de ella desde el primer momento y la oji azul simplemente se enfureció, quiso separarlas, impedirle que se le acercara más pero, ahora hasta la comprendía, los brazos de Luka eran adictivos, lograban envolverla en una sensación mística, si la rubia sintió lo mismo o algo parecido, era obvio que no se alejara más. Miku se sintió culpable, hace nada estuvo a punto de traicionar su amor por la peli rosa a causa de sus miedos, quien diría que sería precisamente ella la que se lo impidiera, era suficiente ya de miedos, la sensación que aún la envolvía, sería su inspiración, era ahora… o nunca. Con una nueva y desconocida decisión se impulsó un poco hacia adelante para intentar incorporarse, de este modo le hizo notar a su anfitriona la posición en la que estaban lo que le provocó un encantador sonrojo, sin demorarse tomo entre ambas manos la bola y se puso de pie frente a la cama a la vez que la peli aqua se arrodillaba en ella, pudo notar un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, era raro, estaba segura de que jamás lo había notado antes, supo por la actitud de la sempai que se preparaba para hablarle así que se mantuvo en silencio un breve momento hasta que pudo escuchar sus primeras palabras.

-Luka-chan yo…

La primera vez que la vio, la joven sempai no pudo hablar debido a la impresión de encontrarse con esa intensa mirada azul tan distinta de la suya, ahí, de pie frente a la entrada de su hogar, sin poder moverse, sintió que algo en ella había cambiado, antes de ese momento, jamás sintió con tanto peso la felicidad, después de superar el efecto de tan hermoso encuentro, tan solo se presentó a ella y le extendió tímidamente el obsequio, vio a Luka-chan sonreír genuinamente al sacar del empaque la bella bola y entonces supo que en efecto, el regalo era perfecto, después de aquel día nunca más volvió a hablar con ella porque siempre los nervios la superaban pero, ahora, Miku estaba decidida, esta vez nada, absolutamente nada la iba a detener… ni siquiera sus miedos e inseguridades, ellos menos que nadie… Hatsune Miku, estaba lista para declarar su amor.

.

.

.

_** -**_Realmente eres obstinada, ¿lo sabías Lily-chan?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

La castaña se limitó a suspirar, acababa de conocer a la rubia, pero se daba cuenta de que rivalizaba con ella en gran medida en cuanto a contumacia se refería.

Las cosas se habían dado así: La joven princesa se encaminó a volver por el camino que le pareció haber sido recorrido por Meiko en el auto, no estaba segura de cuanto habían avanzado pero estaba segura de dos cosas, que no era poco y que su "onee-san" no la ayudaría a volver, no por ahora, en todo caso solo le quedaba volver a pie. Meiko por otro lado, sabía que tardaría en llegar pero, también sabía que sería un gran desgaste para la joven, eso sin contar que la carretera para un peatón era más que peligrosa. En un intento de protección y sin más opción que ceder, la resguardó con el auto, siempre insistiendo para que subiera al vehículo pero… con la firme idea de raptarla una vez más en cuanto lo hiciera, penosamente, la misión de ese día, era dar tiempo a Miku de confesarse, esas chicas definitivamente habían nacido para estar juntas… por supuesto Lily, no iba a caer en algo así, ella sabía lo que planeaba su sempai, y no tenía tiempo para su juego, punto.

Durante 10 minutos ambas avanzaron al paso de la oji azul, en una solitaria carretera donde apenas y pasaba uno que otro auto, moto o bici…

La suerte de ambas era difícil de predecir, ninguna podía hacer otra cosa que avanzar, ninguna podía abandonar su misión, ninguna podía dejar de pensar en la misma pareja…

Las cosas tan solo se hubieran quedado igual, Lily caminando por un lugar a penas transitado pero lo suficientemente lejos de Luka, tanto como pudo llevarla Meiko en algo así como 7 minutos, pero tan veloz que bien pudo avanzar los kilómetros que avanzaría un conductor normal… en media hora. Lo único que consolaba a la sempai en tal situación, era saber que al menos tiempo, si ganaría, o eso pensó, sin embargo, algo rompió con sus expectativas de un segundo a otro: un extraño motociclista. Notablemente guapo y de buena apariencia, un chico detuvo su vehículo cerca de la rubia que no detuvo su caminata pero que prestó enseguida atención a su interlocutor.

-Hola, parece que has caminado mucho ya, ¿porque no dejas que te lleve ahora?

Lily se negó a responder pero, tampoco tenía en mente rechazar la oferta, por otro lado Meiko se sintió atrapada, el escenario de pronto había cambiado totalmente, un extraño héroe había llegado al rescate de la princesa, y eso no podía ser bueno, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, si se bajaba, su auto quedaría atrás a cada minuto, si seguía conduciendo, no podría evitar que la pequeña se fuera, en todo caso los podía seguir fácilmente pero, el fin de toda esta odisea, era mantener alejada a la oji azul de la mansión de los vocaloids, si no podía hacer eso, entonces había fallado, a menos claro, que Miku se hubiera confesado ya y… lo dudaba.

-Soy un buen conductor, cargo mi licencia, conduzco con mucho cuidado… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Bien, tal vez sea que "un buen conductor" sea lo que menos necesito ahora.

Con esto dicho, la princesita intensificó la velocidad de sus pasos, alguien en cierta mansión, esperaba por ella y ese mismo alguien, era acechada por cierta chica molesta, solo tenía una opción, volver lo más pronto posible, intentó reducir el tiempo que le tomaría regresar pero, una vez más el chico se interpuso, cerrándole el paso la miró fijamente.

-Superemos la velocidad del sonido entonces.

Una sonrisa en el blanco rostro de la chica fue la mejor respuesta, Meiko ya no pudo hacer nada más excepto ver como Lily aceptaba la propuesta del chico y subía con gran agilidad a la moto, silbó en un intento por hacer notar su presencia pero solo logró alertar al chico que apenas estuvo seguro de que la dama estaba cómoda, se apoderó de la carretera, llegar al destino deseado, sería cosa de un par de minutos…

.

.

.

-Luka-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte, de hecho, es algo que debí decirte desde hace mucho tiempo pero que… jamás me atreví – la virtuosa cantante inhalo aire para reafirmar su valor – la verdad es que yo estoy ena…

Miku se detuvo una vez más sorprendida por un repentino pánico que surgió ante la posibilidad de ser rechazada pero era inevitable, si algo fallaba, ya nada sería lo mismo, esta vez ni siquiera podría aspirar a los casuales encuentros con Luka excusándose con el hecho de ser compañeras de trabajo. Si su confesión fallaba todo se acababa.

-"¿Debería hacerlo?"

Una vez más su decisión se desvanecía, fueron esta vez los hermosos ojos azules de su querida Megurine Luka que la miraban con cierta intriga, los que le devolvieron el valor, y que importaba si la rechazaba, sería feliz con tan solo hacerle saber que ella era la persona más especial en su vida y que… desde Dios sabe cuándo… estaba enamorada de ella. Envuelta en esa inmensa sensación de adrenalina, una vez más habló.

-Luka-chan, yo… de ti… siempre. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo… pero, inevitablemente… me enamoré de ti. Luka-chan, te amo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Y por fin la anhelada confesión se materializó de labios de la peli azul, que conforme hablaba se acercaba a la otra chica, para cuando terminó, ya estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella, aún de rodillas justo en el borde de la cama y con la mirada anhelante, había esperado mucho por ese momento y ahora que por fin sucedía, la espera por conocer la reacción de Luka, de pie frente a ella, le estaba pareciendo eterna.

-Luka-chan…

La mirada inmutable de la peli rosa la trajo a la realidad, si lo pensaba bien, confesar sus sentimientos no tenía por qué cambiar nada en absoluto, aun así resultaba frustrante, penoso, doloroso… quizá el que la joven se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella no iba a ser suficiente después de todo. Con la mirada perdida en una honda pena, dejó que su cabeza cediera ante la agonía, sus brazos también perdieron firmeza y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus pantorrillas, la tristeza que la inundaba ahora, no podía ser más notable, su característica alegría se esfumaba rápidamente y parecía imposible detenerla, sin embargo…

-Hatsune-chan.

La voz de Luka surtió en Miku un efecto como nunca antes, no solo por el momento sino por la forma en que la había nombrado.

-Yo, también…

Miku, aún con la mirada baja, se dejó perder en aquella insinuación pero evito interrumpir a su querida compañera.

-Es decir… entiendo tus sentimientos… y los acepto.

La peli aqua intentó procesar esas palabras pero le estaba resultando imposible, con aceptar se refería a… pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? Su ágil cerebro se resistió a continuar con aquello sin alcanzar a comprender antes lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, penosamente, Luka no deseaba lo mismo, lentamente y con una seguridad colosal, se acercó al rostro de Miku que notó esto hasta que la tuvo a escasos milímetros de ella, sin previo aviso, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, alcanzó los labios de la mascota vocaloid. Fue suave, fue tierno, amoroso y sumamente delicado, el primer beso entre ellas, con algo así, como podía causar tal efecto. Miku perdida en la sensación, cerró los ojos al primer contacto, tomó el rostro de Luka y correspondió con infinito amor a aquel beso, era su primer beso pero, no necesitaba guía, no hubo ensayos, no hubo anuncio, tan solo dejó que su alma hablara a través de sus labios, justo como cuando presentaba una nueva canción, justo como lo hacía en sus conciertos, justo como cuando hacía lo que más le apasionaba en este mundo… Cantar. El sentimiento era exactamente el mismo, ambos, Luka y el canto, le brindaban una inagotable sensación de calidez que inundaba su corazón y la hacían sentirse infinitamente Feliz.

-Hatsune-chan… - dijo la peli rosa cuando al fin rompió el beso - Quieres… te gustaría… Miku-chan… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Y al final, quién resultaba tener el valor para poner en palabras su deseo, era nada más y nada menos que la chica a quien había intentado declararse desde hace un buen rato. Miku escucho aquella pregunta y no pudo menos que sonreír emocionada. Miro a Luka que aún la tenía tomada suavemente de la cintura, reaccionó por fin al momento y abalanzándose a ella, la obligó a sostenerla con fuerza esta vez para impedir que ambas cayeran y beso su rostro infinidad de veces antes de contestar.

-Sí, sí, sí… Luka-chan, claro que acepto, no sabes… cuanto he soñado con este momento, yo… realmente, soy muy feliz.

Miku no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas luego de aquello, intentó limpiarlas pero antes de lograrlo, la peli rosa se encargó de ello con un suave pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, luego tomo su rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella logrando con ello que la mirara, con una distancia adecuada para permitirle exhalar su aliento, reafirmó sus sentimientos por ella.

-Miku-chan… te amo.

Después de eso, volvió a tomar sus labios con los suyos, verdaderamente estaba enamorada de esa chica, tantas veces pensó en decírselo pero… entonces la veía alejarse sin remedio y… su oportunidad se esfumaba.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre – dijo la peli aqua en cuanto terminó el beso.

-Bueno… ahora estamos saliendo.

Miku esbozó una bella sonrisa antes de abrazarse de la espalda de su novia y reposar su cabeza en su pecho como lo había hecho Lily antes, verdaderamente cada vez entendía mejor las acciones de esa niña, aunque lo cierto era que el que ahora Luka fuera formalmente suya, ayudaba bastante a reprimir los celos. Esta vez de pie ambas, Miku sintió que su altura no pudo ser más perfecta, su oído alcanzaba el punto exacto donde se encontraba el intenso corazón de su amor, podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos, era tan emocionante saber que justo ahora, la que lo hacía latir de modo tan rítmico era precisamente ella. Ante tal idea, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada que tanto amaba, al hacerlo se sonrojo una vez más, solo que esta vez no era necesario escapar, ya no sería necesario nunca más. Luego de que su kohai y novia le regalara una nueva sonrisa, se acurrucó una vez más en ella, después, analizó un poco lo que acababa de suceder y una duda le asaltó.

-Ne, Luka-chan.

-Dime.

-¿No te parece que debiste preguntarme primero si deseaba ser tu novia antes de besarme? Usualmente es así como se hace.

Ante la insinuación la oji azul más alta se sonrojo, no contestó hasta que Miku buscó una vez más su mirada.

-Yo… quería asegurarme de que entendieras mis sentimientos correctamente – aseguró la chica al tiempo que encaraba a su interlocutora – ¿Estuvo mal?

Miku gozó en demasía aquellas palabras, aquel mohín por parte de su hermosa pareja, jamás se imaginó presenciar tal acto, no es que le hubiera desagradado su acción pero… pero, ay, que más daba, le encantaba que esa chica siguiera siempre su intuición, ese beso, ese beso había sido magia pura, si a partir de ahora podía tener uno cada vez que lo deseara, que más daban las formalidades o la rutina.

-No, para nada. Fue… genial.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la interprete antes de reclamar lo suyo siendo esta vez ella la que besara con impaciencia a su anfitriona, si antes estaba segura de amar todo de Luka, ahora le parecía que aún quedaba mucho por amar. El beso de esta ocasión duro mucho más que los anteriores, pero es que la sensación era tan placentera, tan deleitante, que ninguna quería ser la que lo finalizara, ni la falta de aire que poco a poco comenzaba cada una a sentir estaba siendo suficiente para alejarlas, afortunadamente y antes de que algo se saliera de control, un sonido que parecía lejano, las obligó a separarse.

Ring, ring, ring… esta vez fue el turno de Miku para intentar tomar su móvil mientras este sonaba, luego de tomarlo del bolsillo de su falda y ver que se trataba de su única sempai (chica) se alejó un poco y sin mucho ánimo de su amor para tomar la llamada.

-¿Meiko-chan?

-¡Miku! Toma a Luka-chan y vete de la mansión, Lily se me escapó y llegará en cualquier momento.

Miku ni siquiera se sorprendió ante el hecho descrito, sabía que eso pasaría, solo agradecía haber tenido el tiempo suficiente (y el valor) para confesar sus sentimientos… y agradecía todavía más el que estos fueran aceptados por la peli rosa, pero la castaña tenía razón, no podía permitirse exponer la seguridad de su nueva relación con el amor de su vida ante la presencia de Lily-chan.

-Gracias Meiko-nee, yo… secuestraré a _MI_ Luka-chan – susurró para evitar que su acompañante la escuchara.

La voz de la oji azul celebró sus más profundos sentimientos, ahora que tenía lo que tanto había soñado… no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

-Hazlo pequeña.

Meiko sonrió mientras colgaba, a unos cuantos minutos de la casa, no pudo menos que alegrarse por sus preciosas kohai, por la emocionada forma de hablar de la peli azul, algo era seguro, la relación de esas chicas, había cambiado, mucho, y eso solo podía ser algo bueno.

-Felicidades mi pequeña Miku.

.

.

.

-Mi nombre es Walter, Walter C. Dornez – dijo el joven motociclista de apenas 14 años, los mismos que tenía la rubia - ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Lily.

-Qué lindo nombre, ¿qué significa?

-Eso es irrelevante justo ahora, mejor dime, ¿sabes llegar a la mansión Cryptón?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a la de los Vocaloids? No me digas que tú eres una de ellos.

-Así es – Lily se sintió orgullosa de la admiración que levantó en aquel joven desconocido.

-Ahora entiendo cómo es que eres tan hermosa.

Lily se inmutó ante aquellas palabras, ella era del tipo vanidoso pero, curiosamente y justo ahora, la sinceridad en las palabras de ese chico la hicieron avergonzarse minúsculamente.

-Bien, parece que tienes una excelente percepción visual.

Ante el comentario tan vanidosamente encantador, el atractivo chico sonrió alegremente.

-Y… ¿por qué estás tan apresurada en volver?

Lily recobró ante esa pregunta su objetividad. El sol había logrado cansarla un poco más de la cuenta pero, estaba de vuelta y esta vez se aseguraría de llegar a Luka.

-Yo necesito volver para pelear por el amor de mi vida.

El motociclista guardó silencio al escuchar eso, verdaderamente, esta chica era única.

-Ok, entonces sostente fuerte, me aseguraré de que llegues a tiempo.

Lily se abrazó al chico y comprobó que en efecto, no tardarían en llegar, la curveada carretera desfiló metro por metro ante su mirada llena una vez más de decisión.

.

.

.

-Luka-chan, debemos irnos. Es decir, ¿por qué no salimos un rato de la mansión?

-¿Salir ahora? Pero, ¿no te importa el clima?, quizá deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo un poco y ver no sé, una película.

-No, no podemos hacer eso.

Luka miró a su pequeña novia intrigada, esa llamada la había puesto muy impaciente, pero según escuchó, se trataba de Meiko, ¿qué le diría?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… -Miku se vio forzada a inventar una pequeña mentira a su amor – es que, me gustaría ir a recoger flores contigo.

-¿Flores?

-Si, en la colina que está detrás de la mansión. ¿Me llevarías?

La pequeña miró con tremenda ternura a su kohai, sin saber el efecto que eso tendría en ella, tan solo la vio sonrojarse ligeramente y luego dirigirse hasta ella, tomar su mano y besarla amorosamente.

-Será un placer.

Así ambas se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión tomadas de la mano. Para Miku ese día sería inolvidable. Lily definitivamente se molestaría con la nueva noticia pero, tal felicidad, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir.

Antes de partir la peli aqua depositó un tiernísimo beso en los labios de la peli rosa e inició la marcha lejos de la mansión, no liberaría a Luka hasta el anochecer, lo sentía por su recién llegada kohai pero, el amor es guerra y Miku… había ganado esta vez…

.

.

.

* * *

¿Saben cuál es el punto de darle esa personalidad a Lily-chan? Pues bien, que la odien (y parece que funciona), de ese modo, sus fans le darán la espalda y ¡ella será completamente mía! Aunque hoy solo me centré en Miku y Luka, ni modo, necesitaba actualizar, todavía no dispongo de mucho tiempo T_T. Gracias una vez más a quienes leen mi historia, me gusta que les guste. Amo que me dejen saber su opinión y… pues gracias por lo reviews, en serio, son geniales. Lo más pronto posible subo el que espero será el final de la historia, es decir, ¡¿qué hará Lily-chan cuando se entere que su querida sempai ahora sale con la mascota del grupo?!… Y la aparición de mi chico, ¿ayudará a la pequeña Lily a superar lo que le espera?, aunque aclaro que no lo agregué como interés amoroso, me encantaría pero… tengo a alguien más en mente y de verdad, será todo un reto, por eso debo prepararme bien antes de afrontarlo, ¿todo saldrá bien?, ya lo descubriremos (si, lo haremos, yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que hará mi niña aún) hasta entonces… me despido.


End file.
